A Heart of Stone
by Please Die
Summary: Hermione learns about her true father. Harry and Ron reject her for who her father is. She decides to join her father, but can anyone bring her back? SSHG
1. Blood's True Colours

::~/\~:: Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all . . . Oh well. At least I get to play around with them! The characters that is . . . Yes, characters . . . hee hee ~_^ Censor: PG-13 

Ship: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger

A/n: If you don't like dramatic SS/HG fics, do not cross the lines below . . . ~_^

Summary: Hermione learns the truth about her bloodlines. Harry and Ron reject her for her heritage. She turns to her father and the Dark Side. Can anyone bring her back, even a man who also needs to sort out his life? [SSHG]

::~/\~::

**A Heart of Stone**

Chapter 1 

Blood's True Colours__

::~/\~::

**_Once I had a heart of stone_**

****

**_For it had surely lost its home_**

****

**_It could not love or wanted too_**

****

**_But in my life, then came you . . ._**

::~/\~::

Hermione Granger sat on her bed looking at a picture of her friends and her in their first year. They had been so oblivious to the fact of the impending fate encircling them for an eternity. They were so carefree back then. Now they were fully aware of the danger and were at risk of it striking every day. Their lives were filled with fear and longing for happier days. It was almost the beginning of their seventh year of school together. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship lasted through thick and thin. Little did they know that the doom of their 'everlasting' relationship was looming over them ominously like a vulture waiting for a kill.

She brought her thoughts back to her packing. Tomorrow was the day that she left for her last year. She packed everything she needed including the hundred some books she got for Chanukah and Christmas. Some of them were books beyond her years in study. Most of them landed in the category of Transfiguration and Potions, the subjects she enjoyed the most. They included Moste Potente Potions, Animaguses: Bring Out the Animal Within, Advanced Copy, One Thousand and One Most Powerful Ingredients for Very Advanced Potions, and Transformation the Sister Subject of Transfiguration. There were so many books in the world to read with so many long titles. She stuffed the moving picture of her first year into her trunk. She moved over onto her bed and collapsed.

She was going to be Head Girl along with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. It was going to be a very, very long year, she thought wearily. Her eyes began to droop. Her arms were splayed out on her bed. She was about to fall asleep. The peaceful silence around her that she loved was interrupted to her disappointment.

A small knock came from the doorway. The person rapped three more times upon the door. It was clearly her mother's signature knock that she had made just for Hermione. It usually meant that she had something important to say. She slowly got up and moved towards the door. She reached out one hand to the handle. It was cold. She shivered slightly as she turned the doorknob. The door creaked as it slid open. Her mother was standing behind it with a look of urgency on her face. She shuffled into Hermione's room and sat upon the canopy bed. There was something really important she had to say to Hermione.

"Please sit down dear," her mother said too quickly for what she had to say to be good. Hermione obediently sat beside the black haired woman.

"Yes, mama?" Hermione asked wanting to know what her mother had to say. Her eyes twinkled with happiness despite the fact that she knew the news was bad.

"There is something that I have to tell you, angle cakes," her mother replied. It was definitely not good news. Hopefully it wasn't too bad or life altering.

"Please, by all means, continue, mama." Her mother swallowed harshly and put a comforting arm around her daughter.

"This is about your father," she said hoarsely; Hermione nodded, "I am a, well, was a witch." Hermione's eyes widened. Her eyebrows disappeared into a bushy brown mass she called hair. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mother held a hand up. She was silenced immediately.

"I stopped wanting to be a witch when I met your father. I only preformed one spell afterwards. I was the top of my class as of the exception of Lily Evans. I met your father and my world went upside down. I'm sorry I've never told you this before, child, but I thought it would be better until you were old enough to understand. I came from the noble pureblood family of, Destiny. All of my blood kin had passed away. All my friends too, so I had no world in the Wizarding world." Hermione opened and closed her mouth in surprise. All Draco Malfoy said about her being a 'mudblood' was wrong. This is where she got her magical abilities. Her mother had gone to school with Harry's mother! All this information at once overwhelmed her. Wow, was all she could think.

"Really? W-wow. What does this have to do with dad though?" She asked in confusion. Her mother looked directly into her eyes. Her mother's eyes were full of sympathy and exhaustion. They were a dark brown colour that seemed to draw you in through magic. She shook her head slightly.

"No, not your Papa." Hermione looked at her puzzled. She didn't have two fathers, that wasn't humanly possible, even in the Wizarding world.

"But Papa is my father. Right? I'm so confused, mother," she said looking into her mother's eyes. A ghost of a smile appeared on her mother's face. Hermione's brows furrowed in thought.

"There is something else that I have to tell you about your father. Biological, that is. I'm not sure if you're old enough. I don't want to hurt you with the truth," she said in a very motherly fashion. Hermione rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Her mother ran her fingers over Hermione's hair. Hermione sat there pondering for a small moment.

"I think I'm ready, mama," she whispered into her mother's ear. Her mother kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Where to start from . . . hmmm. Ah yes. I met your father a while before, about two years. I was going steady with him when I was . . . well . . . chosen. I was chosen to mother the child of a powerful man. I will leave your imagination to the rest of that part of the story. I didn't want to let your father know so I made it appear as if it was his child. I had to plan everything perfectly. Right up to the day that he and I would die. I had to make you look like him. That was when I preformed my last spell. A Concealment Charm. I didn't and I still don't want them to come for you. I don't have my wand so I can not take it off. You will have to do that if you want to." Hermione could tell her mother was trying to keep one fact from her, 'Who her father was'. They sat there for a few minutes until Hermione's mother moved to get up. When she was walking to the door Hermione grabbed her mother's wrist. Her mother turned to look at her daughter.

"Wait mother," Hermione said urgently.

"Yes, dear?"

"Who was my father?" Her mother looked as though she was suffering from an internal battle. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said rather disappointedly.

"No, I'll tell you. You have the right to know. You won't like the answer I'm going to give you though," she said sitting back down on the bed by her restless daughter.

"Who?" She asked impatiently, rocking back.

"Thomas, was his first name," Hermione nodded, her eyes filled up with tears after she remembered her father wasn't her biological father. Her mother continued, "He was a wizard also. His middle name was . . . hmmm . . . let me remember," There was an awkward silence as Hermione stared at her musing mother. " . . . Marvalo. Last was Riddle. Yes Thomas Marvalo Riddle. Usually called Tom. He wanted for you to be called Destiny, I do not know why though."

Destiny? Hermione gawked at her mother. Then the puzzle pieces fell into place, "V-Vol-Voldemort is my father?" she asked. Dry sobs racked her body. What would her friends think of her now that her father was a dark lord that tried to kill Harry's parents and him? Her mother's arms wrapped around her, rocking her back and forth gently say soft words of comfort. She slowly closed her eyes welcoming the succumbing darkness with open arms.

::~/\~::

Hermione awoke to the peaceful chirping of birds. All her thoughts had seemed to drift off in her sleep. The air smelt of salty tears. Her eyes stung dully from the salt that had creeped into her eyes along with the tears that she had shed. She got up from her bed. She stepped down tenderly and walked to her window. She pulled the cord of her shade letting the sunlight fill her room. A call from her mother told her that she had to get ready. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed she ran down the stairs. 

She quickly ate breakfast wanting to go as soon as possible. She rushed back and forth from the upstairs to the downstairs. All of her stuff was packed up in a small muggle car. She fell onto her couch in the living room. It was  an old velvety couch. Her body shivered slightly from recalling last night's events. Her trembling grew. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly hoping that what was about to happen didn't. She couldn't help it.

The dam broke.

Tears streamed down her face in a mad torrent. Her body shook with great tremors. The soft blue velvet material below her was soaked in a salty rush of tears. Her tears ran dry after about ten minutes, which seemed more like a decade to her. One last tear fell slowly. It shown in the sunlight from a window. She blinked once and it fell upon the floor making a little wet circle. Why him of all people to be her father?

::~/\~::

The morning and a part of the train ride past her in a blur of colours, mostly red (Weasley). She stared out the window at the passing scenery. She was in the Head's carriage. She was going to have to face Malfoy. She groaned Not Malfoy. Harry and Ron wanted to stay and chat with her, but they were supposed to go back to their own carriages. An open book lay besides her resting on its front. A movement from the door caught her attention. It opened slowly to reveal a silvery-haired Malfoy junior. She had to face him now. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood. Seems like I'll have to spend a long while with this worthless piece of shit. Oh well, it doesn't matter as long as she respects me and doesn't speak to me," He said in mock thought. Hermione gave him a death glare. If glares could kill, Malfoy would be six-feet-under a few seconds ago.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm in no mood for your disrespectful chitter-chatter," she snapped at him annoyed. He clicked his tongue and shook his head in mock-shame.

"My, my, now we have an attitude today." He clicked his tongue a few more times and sat besides her, looking at her in mock-interest. This is going to be a very long trip, she thought.

[So much mock with people these days, **says in mock-amazement**]

::~/\~::

People were chatting away at the feast. Everyone wanted the sorting to be over with so they could get to their food that awaited them in the kitchens below. The talking grew and grew until Professor Dumbledore stood and held up his hand, then everyone silenced at once. Some people looked around impatiently waiting for some action. Some just stared at the Headmaster. The heavy creaking coming drew everyone's attention to the great oak doors. A stiff Professor McGonagall followed by a line of nervous first years waiting to be sorted walked down the isle between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hermione took great interest in watching a girl that looked very anxious and excited, much like she was when she first came.

Her gaze was drawn to the head table when McGonagall began to read names off a scroll. She scanned the teachers one by one. Hooch and Sprout were smiling contentedly at the small eleven-year-olds being sorted. Vector, Sinstra, and Binns were looking bored as if they had seen this scene too many times. All the other teachers were staring solemn faced at the students. Someone was missing though. Professor Snape wasn't there. How odd, she thought.

"Earth to Hermioneeeeeeeeeee!" Ron said in a falsetto voice, "We thought we lost you there!" Hermione sighed impatiently. Ron took a large bite of his baked potato and began to speak with a full mouth, "Ifsh veare anshing shou fwanth tho thfell usfth?" he swallowed.

"Again please in English," she said irritably and quickly. Harry chuckled. His eyes twinkled in a very Dumbledore fashion. Hermione smiled briefly.

"I think he said, 'Is there anything you want to tell us?' Right, Ron?" He translated. Ron looked at him in awe. 

"You should be a translator, Harry! Is there anything wrong Hermione? Is something eating at you? It sure looks like. You look terrible." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine! Actually there is something I would like to tell you, guys," she snapped. Ron began to stuff his mouth in excitement. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Hermione?" Harry prompted.

"Yesh Ferfmynee?" Ron also prompted through a mouth full of food. Hermione fake-gagged. It was disgusting though. Little bits of food flew out of his mouth.

"Please swallow, Ron," she pleaded; he swallowed, "You might not believe this, so please believe me? Ok," they nodded in unison. Ron was still eating a roll and butter, "My mother is a witch, so I am considered a pureblood." Harry looked at her surprised. Ron stopped shoveling food into his open mouth.

"Pureblood? Wouldn't you be a halfblood, Hermione?"  Harry asked as he was the only one who noticed, Ron was too busy staring, "Wouldn't your dad have to be a pure too?"

"There is something else," she said to them in a hushed voice, "My dad isn't my biological father. My real father is actually a halfblood, but is considered a pure. My father is Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle . . . Tom Marvalo  Riddle.  That's . . . Voldemort?" Harry figured out. Ron winced at the name.

"Don't say that name," he hissed, "You've got to be kidding me! You-know-who's your father?"

"Yes." She raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't lie to you guys." Harry's eye twitched, which wasn't a good sign. Hermione had only seen him have that reaction in their fifth year, it ended with him yelling his head off. He was clearly pissed off. His eyes hardened with anger and hate. Hate so strong that even Voldemort would be scared.

"Your father?" he began through gritted teeth, "Your father killed my parents. How do I know that you won't try to hurt me? Well Hermione Granger or should I say Hermione Riddle?" Hermione looked him puzzled with an eyebrow raised. Ron was looking back and forth at the two wondering who would win the battle of tongues.

"Just because he's my father doesn't mean that I think and act like him. I would never, I repeat never, try to hurt you, Harry James Potter. You are like a brother to me and I would do anything to keep our friendship going," Hermione retorted. Harry stood up his face reddening in anger. Heads turned towards them. The Hall turned into a deadly silence. Hermione stood up and looked Harry in the eyes. His eyes narrowed menacingly. A maniacal glint appeared in the depths of his emerald eyes.

"I don't care. You are still his flesh and blood. Every time I turn my back you could be trying something on me. I don't think I can trust you." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes. Teachers were looking on with deep concern and confusion upon their faces. Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione in anger.

"Harry, but I woul . . ." Hermione began, but she was interrupted by Harry's voice which was shaking in anger and rage.

"No Buts! I don't care. Get out of my sight. I don't want to speak to you ever again so just GO!" Harry yelled. The tears Hermione had been trying to keep back fell in a mad torrent. She moved from her seat and ran blindly out the hall. Professor McGonagall made a move to go stop her, but was stopped by Professor Dumbledore. Many students just stared in shock at were Hermione had been and Harry stood.

::~/\~::

Hermione sat on her bed in the Head Girl's room shaking madly. Her friends had rejected her. What was life worth living for now? She asked herself. The tears had run dry when she looked into the mirror. She wanted to not be herself. Not look the way she did. Not to be the way she was. To be another, but to still be herself. Not to look like Hermione Eloise Granger. Something popped back into her mind all of a sudden. She had a concealment charm over her looks and her real name should have been Destiny Riddle.

Since her friends had betrayed her and left her all alone she could seek revenge. Revenge with her father. Sweet revenge. Maybe she should show them how they had hurt her so. Show them what they did to her and get them back. If they didn't want her nobody did. If she were just a daughter of a freak then nobody would stand to look at her.

Death was a nice simple answer for revenge's call. She picked her wand up and pulled out a stick of wood she had found. Saying a simple incantation the stick transformed into a small blade that gleamed in the wavering light of the fire. She brought the cold blade to the skin of her wrist. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

It never came.

She plucked up the courage to look down at her wrist. She saw a thin cut that ran across her flawless wrist. Small drops of crimson blood made its way down her pale fingers. She looked closer at the falling blood. Gold, green, silver, blue and all the other colours you could ever imagine. Her last thoughts would be of the true colour of blood. It was Voldemort's blood and her mother's. She should just give up. She squeezed her eyes shut again. When they opened she found that her thin cut had healed and all that was left was a pale scar. Her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall once more.

If she couldn't kill herself, she had one option left. Voldemort. She would join her father. Revenge is sweeter with company, she thought. Where did that come from? Must be the genes. The concealment charm and how to take it off . . . She got up and rummaged through her pile of books. At last she found the book she had been searching for. Charms for the Charmed. Such an interesting name, she thought as she ran a finger through the many pages.

Ah yes. The Revealing Charm, I should have known. She stood up in front of the mirror and said her little incantation of revealing, "Revealo". It was very simple, but the revealing was hard. Her skin began to bubble and it felt hot. After a minute of agonizing pain she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror to find a pair of deep onyx eyes flecked with gold and blue. Definitely not her eyes, she thought. Her hair was wavy and cascaded down her back. It was Black with glints of red. It was smooth and was not frizzy unlike her head of hair before. She was taller and more feminine looking than she had ever been. She seemed to radiate power. An aura that probably was more powerful than Dumbledore's she felt perfect. 

I would have to make a good first impression on my father, she thought as she looked through her closet of robes. One stood out in her eyes. A pure white robe that glowed in the fire's light. She put on the soft silk robe and pulled the hood over her head of black curls. It shadowed her face making her look as sinister as ever. I read somewhere that you could apparate and disapparate at Hogwarts despite the fact that everyone said that they couldn't. Books couldn't be that accurate, she thought. She could get splinched, but she didn't care. With a quick wave of her wand and a mumble of disoriented words she was being pulled instantaneously to another land. She was exactly where she wanted to be. Voldemort's ring. She landed right in front of the monster. She stood there staring at him. Many of the Death Eaters gasped at the fact that someone would interrupt the Dark Lord as he spoke.

"Young one. Little child. Why have you interrupted I, Lord Voldemort? You will pay for it. Maybe a little death will do you good," a cold voice rang out from in front of her. It was her father, the bastard, she thought. 

"You wouldn't want to kill your own flesh and blood? Now would you father?"

::~/\~::

SUSPENSE! MWAHAHAHA! Sorry . . . I feel evil today! Do you like it? I assure you it will be SS/HG! Do not fear for Rose-Bob is here! Sorry I need to channel my craziness somewhere. After all I do have a stomach virus . . . :( I feel sick. 

-Rose-Bob


	2. Too Far to Turn Back

*

 *

* *

 *

*

Disclaimer: I don't anything! Not even the 3 Doors Down song Going Down in Flames! It is such a great song!

*

Title: A Heart of Stone

*

Pairing: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger

*

Rating: PG-13

*

Author: Dragon's-Dreams-0

*

A/n: I want to know what WIKTT stands for! Please tell me!

*

Summary: Hermione learns the truth about her bloodlines. Harry and Ron reject her for her heritage. She turns to her father and the Dark Side. Can anyone bring her back, even a man who also needs to sort out his life? [SSHG]

*

**Chapter 2**

*

 *

* *

 *

*

**_. . . The stones began to fall away_**

****

**_As happiness began to fill my day_**

****

**_A feeling so sweet and special too_**

****

**_Could this be love, I pray is true . . ._**

*

 *

* *

 *

*

_"Young one. Little child. Why have you interrupted I, Lord Voldemort? You will pay for it. Maybe a little death will do you good," a cold voice rang out from in front of her. It was her father, the bastard, she thought. _

_"You wouldn't want to kill your own flesh and blood? Now would you father?"_

*

 *

* *

 *

*

"I have no heir! You must be a spy. I will not stand for this!" He hissed loudly. Many of the Death Eaters shivered in fear.

"I am no liar and I do not come as a spy," Hermione whispered very quietly, but her voice was loud in the ears of the Death Eaters who stepped back in fright. Voldemort to stepped back a step. The Death Eaters eyes bore into her back. She could feel their gaze burning her flesh. [A/n: Figuratively] She looked from under her shining silk hood at them. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness that shadowed her face. The Death Eaters quickly averted their gaze.

"Even though I am the most powerful Legalimenze I can not see into your soul. How do I know that you aren't a spy?" 

"Trust. Do you remember the woman of the surname Destiny?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes, the little powerful bitch. She was a good shag though," he said trailing off. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I am her daughter therefore I am your heir to put it simply. Do I need to spell it out for you?" 

"If you are my supposed heir then take of the damned hood already," he persisted in an annoyed fashion. Hermione glared at him, but took off her hood. Her hair fell out and framed her face elegantly. Many of the Death Eaters gasped at the power that was radiating from her head. Voldemort's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, as he looked her over. 

"Do I suite your needs for your heir?" She asked him sarcastically. 

"Yes, you will be a sufficient heir," he told her in a monotonic voice not catching the sarcasm in her voice. 

"Yeah, Lord Voldemort accepts me as I am," she said mockingly. Many of the Death Eaters cringed at the use of their leaders name.

"Step closer," he ordered. She obeyed him not wanting to be mutilated by his spells if she didn't, "Are you willing to take the mark?"

"Isn't blood enough to trust?" 

"Are you too scared to take it?" She laughed softly, raising a single eyebrow at him. 

"I just wouldn't want anyone breathing down my neck because I have it. I thought that blood was an even bigger bond than simple markings of the skin," she retorted. He chuckled in a menacing way and shook his head.

"I will give you until the end of the year to decide for the mark. Usually many come prepared with their decision and if not are punished, but you are an exception. Very rare it is that I, Lord Voldemort will let such things pass. You are very lucky."

"Thank you, father," she said emphasizing the father making Voldemort's patience run thin.

"How will you know when to come?" he asked hoping for her to be clueless so he could win in the battle of tongue. [A/n: Not what you think. **mutters** perverts . . .] She of course was prepared with an answer as usual.

"I think it would be ok if I come and go as I please," she said, then quickly added, "Father Dearest," to add to the effect. His nostrils flared in anger and frustration. He had enough with her childish antics.

"If you are done, get out of my sight," he spat at her. She bowed her head as she stepped back and disappeared with a pop. She arrived in her room, tears filling her eyes. What had she done? She asked herself. That place smelt of stale death. It had filled her lungs almost choking her. She needed fresh air and fast. Her father's voice scared the shit out of her yet she was able to stand up to him. How, though? She thought as she opened the Head Girl's door and walked through the cold passageways.

*

 *

* *

 *

*

          After the Dark Lord yelled at the Death Eaters to go back to their little hidey-holes, Severus Snape apparated to his rooms. He was looking for a spare bottle of Ogden's Fire Whisky when a thought came into his head. Who was that girl? He thought, She looked so familiar, but from where? He sat down in his dark leather chair thinking deeply. An exasperated sigh escaped from his thin lips. He reached below the chair that he was residing in and found a bottle with a drop of alcohol in it. He brought the mouth of the green bottle up to his parched lips. He tasted the whisky that burned his tongue until there was no more left. He relaxed back into the chair pondering once more.

          It couldn't have been her, he thought as a name popped into his mind. It looked so much like her, but why would she go running to Moldie-Voldie calling him her father? Why did she look so different? He had saw lines marking her wrists like the ones on his. She had tried to kill herself, but why? Maybe a bit of fresh air will help him get his thinking straight, he thought as he got up from his chair slowly. He walked out of the door hidden behind a tapestry of a serpent around a long sword. It hissed quietly as he passed through. 

          He walked along the corridors not making a sound, robes silently billowing behind him. When he made his way up the changing stairways and secret passageways, he found himself finally at the Astronomy Tower. Small sobs were coming from the door. He reached for the handle hesitantly. Only God knows what's in there, he thought savagely as the door opened squeaking at the hinges. He saw a girl with hugging her knees to her chest and dry sobs racking her body. He watched her in silence, hoping he would not be noticed. She began softly to herself in hopes it would give her comfort. Severus watched in interest. Her sweet, gentle voice carried through the room, reverberating off the stone walls, and floor. 

          "I'm not supposed to be scared of anything, but I don't know where I am. I wish that I could move but I'm exhausted and nobody understands," she sung as Severus moved his head through the door unnoticed. The moonlight was streaming in through the open roof onto her head. Her hair was a dark color and flowed down her back in a torrent of wavy curls. Wow, as the muggles say, he thought, she's pretty good-looking. Wait, no Severus, don't go there. Her singing continued. It must have been a muggle song because he had never heard of it before.

          "I'm tryin' hard to breathe now, but there's no air in my lungs. There's no one here to talk to and the pain inside is making me numb," she sang as her head came up and faced the ceiling. It was too much of an angle for Severus to see who it was. All he saw were perfect dainty features and milky white skin.

          "I try to hold this, under control they can't help me 'cause no one knows," she continued, taking a deep breath, "Now I'm going through changes, changes. God I feel so frustrated lately. When I get suffocated save me. Now I'm going through changes, changes. I'm feelin' weak and weary walkin' through this world alone. Everything I say, every word of it, cuts me to the bone. I've got something to say but now I got nowhere to turn. It feels like I've been buried underneath all the weight of the world. I try to hold this, under control. They can't help me 'cause no one knows. Now I'm going through changes, changes. God I feel so frustrated lately. When I get suffocated save me. Now I'm going through changes, changes. 

"I'm blind and shaking, Bound and breaking. I hope I make it through all these changes. Now I'm going through changes, changes. God I feel so frustrated lately. When I get suffocated save me. Now I'm falling apart, now I feel it. But I'm going through changes, changes. God I feel so frustrated lately. And I get suffocated I hate this. But I'm going through changes, changes," she ended with her voice trailing off just ever so slightly. She got up and faced the door. A look of surprise shot on her face and she began to back away from Severus' dark figure. A cloud covered the moon's rays. The moonlight on her face faded.

"Who's there?" she asked quietly, eyes wide open. She took another step back nimbly. Severus just stared at her and took a step forward. He did not relinquish his gaze upon her when he began to speak to her.

"Are you that Destiny girl?" he asked her dragging out every syllable in his silky voice, "Are you? Answer me!" She nodded her head slowly, eyes filling with fear. He stepped closer to her looking her straight in the eye. His eyebrows furrowed in thought. Her eyes softened when she saw whom the figure belonged to. 

"W-what do you w-want?" she asked hesitantly. He grabbed hold of her small shoulders. His grip was painfully tight and his nails were digging into the soft flesh of her back through the white silk. It stung and blood shone on her robe.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked, slowly. She nodded slowly, new tears forming in her eyes. 

"Y-yes," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"What the hell were you thinking? Going to Voldemort? Are you sure he's your father? And why would you go to him anyway, you stupid little girl?" he spat at her in a very low voice through clenched teeth.

"I-I don't kn-know. I told Harry and Ron that he was my father and my mum was a witch, which is true. They rejected me and I had nowhere else to go. I don't know what is wrong. I just don't know," she said bursting into tears. Her body shook violently. Severus pitied the girl. And then he did something that shocked both Hermione and him. He would never know why he did it though. He put his arms around her, shielding her from the world, murmuring sweet nothings to make her feel better. One thought went through her mind before she blacked out.

Had Hell really frozen over?

*

 *

* *

 *

*

A/n: Do you like it? Should I keep writing this? Please e-mail me on the e-mail in my bio! I feel lonely . . . I will be making new fics, but first I want to finish this one. Those who have read Dragon's-Dreams fics, I am that writer. I am going to rewrite all of them and put them on my new account! Peace out! 

-Bob the Philosopher


	3. Not a Simple Week

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! I just have this really sucky plot . . . I'm sad.

  
Title: A Heart of Stone

  
Author: Dragon's_Dreamss

  
Summary: Hermione learns the truth about her bloodlines. Harry and Ron reject her for her heritage. She turns to her father and the Dark Side. Can anyone bring her back, even a man who also needs to sort out his life? [SSHG]

  
Rating: PG-13 

Genre: Romance/Drama

  
Author's Note: I dunno . . . Whatever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A Heart of Stone**

**Chapter Three**

**Not so Simple Week**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_. . . My heart now sings a song of love_**

****

**_For I know that it was sent from above_**

****

**_My heart is warm; there is no cold_**

****

**_Hard no more, but with wings of gold . . ._******

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

          Severus watched the girl-no-woman lying peacefully in her bed asleep. He had brought her back to the Head Girl room last night. Why he stayed, he did not know. A part of him made him stay. As if he was drawn towards the girl. He felt as if he couldn't let anything happen to her. She began to toss and turn in her sleep, violently. Severus sat there unaware of the danger that lurked in the shadows waiting to prey on the mind of the girl, for her deep slumber was riddled with dreams and nightmares. Ones that can drive one insane. Ones that can kill silently. Ones that can that can slowly devour one from the inside out.

**_~Dream Sequence~_**

****

_          Hermione looked around the darkened room. Something was there, but what? It was waiting for her to move. To make her final decision. It wanted her. To take her away from everything she knew and loved. Why her? The shadows moved silently. The same utter silence was driving her insane. Not even the crickets were stirring. When she moved one of her feet forward softly, it sounded like an entire avalanche. The sound echoed off the walls, knocking dust into the air. Then it was silent. Suddenly the lights flashed on. The sound of the fire crackling was frightening. A laugh came from behind her. A cold hard laugh that sent shivers up her spine. She turned around expecting to see someone behind her, but saw only a chair and . . . an enormous snake. Its tongue flicked in and out of the air tasting it. It sensed her and hissed harshly to the chair. A hand came down and touched its head all most comfortingly. A high voice rang out. It sounded just like the laughter._

_          "I know, Nagini. Smell her. She will be yours soon, my sweet. No. She is my daughter," the cold laughter rang out again. A smell found its way up her nostrils. It smelt of death and blood. It was stale and stagnant. It burned her nose making it sting so badly she whimpered. The man in the moldy chair in front of the dancing fire began to speak again, but this time in a language she had heard before. It came clearly to her ears, yet sounded so different than English._

_          "Hissss, hashasssss hissasss, slisss hass. Hashassss hissasss sliss hass," the voice said. The words formed in her mind. She obediently obeyed. He had spoken the words, she must obey. The words he had hissed almost burned her ears. "Good-day, come forth, my child. Come forth, my child." She stepped onto the blood red shag carpet slowly. Her bare feet welcomed the odd warmth, yet her mind told her not to. _

_          "My father," she began, "Good-night." She turned to leave, frightened of what may have happened. She never felt the cold caressing of the stone floor. A spider-like hand grasped her arm painfully; the elongated nails piercing her soft flesh drawing warm blood. _

_          "You may never go. You are mine. I, Lord Voldemort, own you as my own. My children are my property. I can even pleasure myself with them," he hissed at her, her eyes going wide when he said pleasure. She shook her head like a toddler having a tantrum._

_          "No! Stop it! I don't want to! I give up . . ." she whimpered. He just pulled her closer and onto his frail lap. His blood red eyes holding her in an almost painful gaze. Tears glistened, unshed, in her eyes. He brought one frail finger to her face, drawing it down her smooth cheek slowly. She felt like vomiting._

_          "You are mine. You can never go. I won't allow it. You will do whatever I tell you, my _sweet_. I think that you needed discipline," he grinned maliciously, "I know exactly what to do!" he snapped his fingers once. The sound echoed through the room. Suddenly Harry, Ron, her parents, Professor Dumbledore, and- and- Snape? Appeared. Why Snape? I don't care for him, she thought as Voldemort beckoned the arrangement of people forward._

_          "No, please," she begged him. It didn't work. A satisfied smirk arose on his horrid face. _

_          "Whom should we start with? Your mum or your dad?" she shook her head even more violently, pleading soft whispers. He couldn't- he wouldn't hurt them. But he did. She watched her mother writhe on the floor in pain, with her father watching on the side. The limp pale bodies of Harry and Ron lying in a bloody pool. Scarlet was everywhere. Scarlet blood. The sight of it burned her eyes. So bright, so evil. The last person there was . . . Snape? He was looking at her, keeping his face and body motions a complete mask, but his eyes. His eyes were filled with fear and hurt. Worry and sorrow. Dread and- something else. But what? She asked herself again. But what. She was sure of what it was, but before she could acknowledge it Professor Snape fell to the floor silently. She rushed from her father and onto the limp body of her professor. His eyes were now blank and empty. She began to cry. Hot tears burned her face. She turned on the monster._

_          "You bastard," she yelled. He paid no attention to her shrill cry, but continued on with his merciless taunting._

_          "Never going anywhere . . ._

**_~End Dream Sequence~_**

          Severus was still watching her intently. She was now shaking uncontrollably. This really unnerved him. Especially when she began to cry in her sleep. Hot tears ran down her face and stained her bed sheets. She had cold sweat condensing on her face. She began to roll farther to the edge of the bed, getting tangled up in the white sheets as she went. He ran over to her bedside and moved her to the middle. Then he shook her ass he thrashed about.

          "Miss Granger? Miss Granger!" She wasn't responding. She only backed away from the voice. He looked around desperately. Nothing came to his mind.

          "You bastard!" she muttered in her sleep. Severus looked at her shocked, but tried to awaken her again and again. He was vainly failing. What could he do? 

          "Miss Granger!" he yelled for one last time. Maybe something else would work, "Hermione, wake up please," he asked softly while stroking her cheek. He pulled his hand away from her face once he was aware of what he was doing. Her drowsy eyes opened slowly, but closed once more when she saw the face of her professor. Hermione rubbed her eyes furiously, and then glanced up at Severus again. Everything looked red. Blood red, blood red. Her tears started up again as they had stopped when she had woken up. 

          "Get the red away! No more blood . . ." she sobbed clinging onto Severus. Severus awkwardly put an arm around her, patting her back slowly.

          "Shh, there, there," he muttered. He had no experience in handling with crazy teenage girls with PMS or something like that. She looked around the room to see she was in her room. The sunlight was shining in filling almost the whole room, leaving some dark shadows. Her mirror was sitting in the front of her room; a fresh coating of dust was laying on it. Her sheets were tangled up around her. There was a chair besides her. It looked as though someone had slept there. Why was he here? 

          "Why are you here?" she asked trying not to sound rude. He moved back and looked her in the eyes. She immediately averted her gaze. She wasn't worthy to look anyone in the eyes.

          "Because I was looking over you," he stated plainly.

          "Why, though?"

          "I was merely doing my job," he said emotionlessly. Something in her stomach twisted painfully. Why had she dreamt about him? He was a heartless git. Her tears were still pouring down, but she took no heed to them.

          "Why did you wake me up?" she was full of questions and hungry for answers. Hermione glanced over to the clock besides her. It was only six 'o clock in the morning. He sighed in aggravation. He had never liked to many questions. He certainly did not agree with those muggles who had said, "the only stupid question is not asking." The say went back on itself because not asking is not a question. Stupid Muggles! He yelled in his thoughts, knowing if he yelled out loud it would be sure to frighten someone.

          "You were crying in your sleep. It was quite unnerving. Will you please stop asking so many questions?" he asked calmly, smirking wickedly. He thought she would just stop asking, but she did something completely different. She was begging him for something.

          "Please don't tell Professor Dumbledore about what I did. I don't know what to do! I beg of you, please. I don't want to have done that. I don't want to get in trouble," she pleaded trailing off at the end. Severus had no choice though. As much as he wanted to keep this a secret he couldn't.

          "I'm sorry, but I have to. I'll make a deal. We'll tell him Friday at two thirty sharp," he compromised. Severus was going to tell Albus anyway, but make it seem as if he didn't. He needed to know. All of the staff did. He started to the door, but turned around for her answer.

          "I guess so . . ." It was Sunday so she didn't have to go anywhere. She could just sit and read. She just had to sit through class. That was it. She sighed calmly as Severus climbed out of the painting, frowning. All she had to do was sleep.

- **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Friday came quickly. She hadn't paid attention in class and ignored everyone, both Gryffindors and Slytherins. They didn't matter. Nothing

did anymore. All she did was to withstand one measly day. Her eyelids were drooping lazily in Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Her thoughts were interrupted by the worried, yet stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

          "Is everything all right, Miss Granger?" she asked Hermione wearily. Hermione gazed up at her tiredly. Many of the Slytherins kept their mouths shut, not snickering, but the outgoing laughs of Harry and Ron filled the room. They had been so cruel to her. Why her? Tears welled up in her eyes. This was just her last class of the day. She should get through it without bursting out in tears. The laughter continued to ring through the room. All of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, save Harry and Ron, were glaring at the two angrily.

          "I-I'll –I'll be o-ok, Pro-professor," she said weakly. Professor McGonagall looked into her altered eyes, which were plain brown. 

          "Are you sure?" her professor asked her worried. She nodded biting her lip. Ron was now whispering to Harry. He made it heard easily.

          "Hey, Harry. Haven't you noticed how plain and ratty she is? Disgusting!"

          "I know, I mean why couldn't she be like everyone else. The bloody stuck-up bookworm!"

          "And her name! It's so plain! She's just so so so buggish? She's so buggish!"

          And that was the drop that over-filled Hermione's glass. She had enough. She stood up abruptly and marched over to Harry and Ron, startling her professor as she went. Her eyes narrowed maliciously as she glared at them. She pointed a single finger at them.

          "Of course I'm a stuck-up bookworm, I'm just a miss-fit that everyone hates! Oh, yes! And what are you guys? Let me think. Wonderful, modest, patient, amiable, and of course all around perfect! I think not! You are just little attention-seeking buggers with no hearts or brains left anywhere in them. Of course I'm plain and ratty. Yes I have no power at all. Well if you really want to know who I am, you've asked for it! I'll show you the real me! Maybe you were right! Maybe because he is my father it means I am him at heart! You wouldn't care though! I'm below your status! I'm every once worth as you. I'm higher than you in power. Oh no, but I don't look it! I'm just a stupid know-it-all! Do you really want to see who am I am?" She threatened, taking everyone by surprise. Hermione never raised her voice during a class. This was really different. Harry and Ron sat their eyes wide open. The Slytherins were watching in interest. At first Harry and Ron did not answer.

          "Answer me!" she ordered. They looked at each other quickly, contemplating on which one of them would answer. Harry spoke first.

          "Er . . . um . . . I- well . . . ok?" he choked out while Professor McGonagall looked in amazed that her top student was raising her voice in class at her ex-friend, the-boy-who-lived. Hermione smiled maliciously, as she stared at Harry, shaking her head.

          "If I must," she said sarcastically. She hoped for the best when she snapped her fingers. Almost like "magic" her features melted away and into the ones she was born with. Her bushy hair grew into long black and red waves that cascaded down her back. Her eyes rolled back into her head momentarily, then rolling back to reveal black and gold eyes. The Gryffindors gasped, but all of the Slytherins looked more than pleased. Many of them bowed their heads in respect. Harry and Ron looked shocked. Ron then smiled mischievously.

          "Her name's still plain," he half-whispered. Hermione's eyes narrowed and a devious smirk arose, almost Slytherin-like, on her face.

          "Well, which name would that be?" she asked them.

          "Miss Granger this is quite enough," Professor McGonagall interrupted, but Harry answered.

          "Hermione Granger?" He asked unsure of himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at him making him looked confused. 

          "No, my name isn't "Hermione Granger"," he stared at her perplexed, "It's Destiny . . . . . . Riddle." Many of the Gryffindors gasped dramatically. All the memories of Saturday night came back rushing in a river into her mind. Overwhelming emotions filled her. She suddenly burst into tears and ran out of the classroom.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

          The girl was late. Severus had enough waiting. The seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins were still in class. He asked for the time. They were in Transfiguration if his memory served him right. He got up from his desk and made his way through the building to McGonagall's classroom. Peeves had stopped on his daily rampage to taunt Severus about his nose and hair. _Stupid little bugger_, he thought recalling Peeve's little taunt. He burst silently into McGonagall's classroom, making many of the students jump in surprise. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

          "Yes, Sev?" She asked him. He glared at her sharply. If looks could kill she would be shot down, buried, dug up, hacked with a axe, buried, dug up, killed again in some cruel and unusual way, then buried, etc. 

          "The name is not "Sev" as you so kindly put it. How would you like it if I called you Min? Or Albus, Alb? Or Fillius, Fil? Or Poppy, Pop? I'm Severus, you dolt," he asked sarcastically, "Now onto the point. I need to speak with Miss Granger. Where is she?" He glanced around the room to see she was not there. 

          "She ran from the room crying after giving Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley a tongue lashing," she told him. He sneered at her walking out of the room silently. His robes billowed behind him almost majestically. Many of the student cowered in fear. He walked to the library. _She should be there_, he thought, _She does practically live there. Foolish girl._ When he got to the library he looked around for Madam Pince. He found her with her long nose in a large book.

          "Ahem," he cleared his throat. Madam Pince looked up at him.

          "Yes?" she asked him irritated.

          "Do you know where Miss Granger is? Have you seen her come here?" Pince merely shook her head. Severus swept out of the library making no sound. He stalked his way up to the last place he would want to be and the last place she would be: The Head Girl room. It was very important that Albus talk to her. His footsteps could not be heard by anyone, but him. The paintings greeted him, but he did not listen to them and just kept on walking. Soon he came to a portrait of a little elfish girl.

          "Hello, Professor," she said in a high sing-song voice, "Can I help you with anything?"

          "I must go in," he told her, "the password is Louie Armstrong." The girl curtsied to him and swung open letting him in. He walked in to find no one. He turned around and his eyes met a sight that was better than anything. It gave him shivers. His mind was reeling. He did not let it show on his face though. He just looked at her.

          "Professor!" She squeaked, running back into the bathroom. She had been only in her under-garments. He blushed and began to stutter.

          "I-I . . . well . . . er . . . I'll j-just g-go b-back . . . I-I'll wait f-for you," he stumbled. Nothing came out right as he stepped out of the painting. _What's wrong with me? I feel different, but why?_ He asked himself as he stood. A strange feeling in the pit of his stomach was arising. What was it though? He pondered deeply for a few minutes. His eyes widened in shock when he found out what the feeling was. He had only felt it once before in his life . . . when he looked at Lily Evans before she was 'corrupted' by Potter. It was . . .

Love?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

          Hermione sat wondering what she had saw in Professor Snape's eyes. What was it? Was it hate? Disgust? What was it? She had seen it in Harry's eyes when he looked at Ginny. No. . . It couldn't be! It was . . .

Love? Deep longing?

          She just didn't know. He was waiting outside for her now. She had gotten dressed, but a little music wouldn't hurt a bit. She picked up her earphones and turned them on to one of her favorite songs. The music filled her ears pleasantly. 

**_I use to think that love was just a fairy tale,   
Until that first hello, until that first smile,   
But if I had to do it all again,   
I wouldn't change a thing,  
Cause this love is everlasting,   
  
Suddenly life has new meaning to me,   
There's beauty up above,   
And things we never take notice of,   
Wake up and suddenly you're in love,   
  
Ooo yea, Girl you're everything a man could want and more,   
one thousand words are not enough to say what I feel inside,   
Holding hands as we walk along the shore,   
Never felt like this before now you're all I am living for,   
  
Suddenly life has new meaning to me,  
There's beauty up above,  
And things you never take notice of,   
Wake up and suddenly you're in love,   
  
Each day I pray this love affair would last forever,   
Suddenly life has new meaning to me,  
There's beauty up above,   
And things we never take notice of,   
Wake up and suddenly you're in love,   
  
There's beauty up above,  
And things we never take notice of,   
Wake up and suddenly you're in love,_**

**_TBC_****__**


	4. The Choice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything . . . That makes me depressed. I don't even own the Michael Jackson song "You're Not Alone". Damn, I mean darn.

**A Heart of Stone**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Chapter 4**

**The Choice**

**_. . . It soars above the sky so high_**

****

**_Sometimes I think of why and cry_**

****

**_My heart now sings a loving song_**

****

**_For the part of me I thought was gone . . ._**

****

            Hermione and Severus walked in silence all the way to Dumbledore's office. It was a very awkward silence that seemed to hang in the air. When they reached the Headmaster's office Severus muttered, "Super Duper Chocolate Pink Fluffy Joys". Hermione giggled softly. Severus glared at her, but it only made her giggles increase. Soon as she shut up they moved up the stairs that led to the large wooden door. He opened the door. It squeaked wearily on its hinges.

            "Ah, Severus, Hermione, I have been expecting you," Dumbledore said as he sat at his chair, "Would you like a Super Duper Chocolate Pink Fluffy Joy? They're really addictive." Severus refused, but Hermione gladly took one. They were very hot pink, but tasted of semi-sweet chocolate. Hermione thanked him.

            "So, your father is Tom?"

            "Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

            "Interesting," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly, "Interesting indeed. You went to him saying that you wanted to join him because of Harry and Ron's betrayal?" Hermione winced at the boys' names. Severus snorted in disgust. It was clear that at that moment she hated them as much as he.

            "Yes, sir," she said again blandly.

            "Did he say anything about taking 'the mark', my dear?" Dumbledore asked. It was Severus' time to wince as he unconsciously rubbed his left arm.

            "Yes, sir. He said that I should have my decision made by the end of the year," Hermione said, "But I must say, Voldemort was a bit too full of himself," she added. Dumbledore chuckled lightly.

            "Just get on with the point, will you?" Severus said sarcastically, "Not that I don't mind being here watching the two of you talk about how Voldemort is so egotistical."

            "Yes, Severus, good idea," Dumbledore replied, slightly amused, "Hermione, because Voldemort here trusts you . . . do you want to spy for us or do you want to just back out of this?" Severus looked at Dumbledore as if he had gone mad.

            "You can't be serious, Albus? She is a mere child. She doesn't need to be exposed to such things as these at such a tender age," Severus shuddered involuntary remembering such experience that she should not see, "I wouldn't want her to become a cold heartless bastard . . . like I did. I must state again, she is a mere child, Albus." Hermione's eyes narrowed. A mere child? Mere?

            "I am not a mere child," Hermione protested, "I still have to think over the good parts of not doing this. Hmmm . . . being like you if I do? That is not good." Severus glared at her as the Headmaster chuckled.

            "Will you take the job, my dear?" Dumbledore asked his eyes still twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. Severus sighed and sneered.

            "Why, yes. I think so, sir," Hermione answered, "I think it will be ok."

            "Yes, yes. Severus?"

            "Yes, Albus," he snapped.

            "Could you go with Hermione," Dumbledore asked folding his hands on his lap, "If you don't mind. I don't want to send her out there alone."

            "Yes, Albus. If I must," Severus groaned not wanting the little Gryffindor tagging along. It was a hard enough job as it is.

            "That is all, Hermione," Dumbledore finished, "Would you like another Super Duper Chocolate Pink Fluffy Joys?" 

            "No thank you," Hermione said as she shook her head. They were too sweet and pink. She looked to her left at Severus who was staring at the wall. He stood up abruptly.

            "I must be going," he said quickly, and with that he swept out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

            "Good day, my dear," Dumbledore said as Hermione got up to leave.

            "Good day, sir," she replied as she turned her back to him and walked through the heavy wooden door. Once she had gotten back to her room she played the conversation over in her head.

            'I have two choices . . .' she thought as she rolled on her bed, 'I can either spy and risk my life while saving others.' Hermione got up and walked over to her dresser picking up the ivory knife that she had got in Ghana. She touched the blade lightly watching as the sharp side cut into her skin making a drop of blood fall from her finger. She did not feel the pain though. It all confused her.

            'Or I can just stay with my father and defeat the little bastards that had betrayed me.' She moved from the dresser to the window opening the shades. The afternoon light rushed in flooding the room and bathing it in the sun's yellow rays. 'Ah yes, revenge is good. They must have not been true friends, as friends never leave each other. I wish everything was back to normal!' Tears began to well up in her dark eyes as she looked out to the Quidditch pitch. Harry and Ron- no, _Potter_ and _Weasley_ were flying around on their brooms, laughing and having fun.

            'I guess nobody wants to be with me or be my friend,' she thought as the tears began to fall. They splashed on the windowsill making small droplets around the drop. 'I feel so alone . . . I don't want it this way anymore!' She turned around and reached for a small gadget on her bed. The only thing that could cheer her up now. Her mother had given her the CD player for her eleventh birthday. She just wanted to be with her right now. She put on the headphones and turned it on waiting for the music to start. It was a Michael Jackson CD. That man was scary, but his music was really good, she thought as the music began to play.

**_Another day has gone_**

**_  
I'm still all alone_**

**_  
How could this be?_**

**_  
You're not here with me_**

**_  
You never said goodbye_**

**_  
Someone tell me why_**

**_  
Did you have to go?_**

**_  
And leave my world so cold  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself_**

**_  
How did love slip away_**

**_  
Something whispers in my ear and says_**

**_  
That you are not alone_**

**_  
For I am here with you_**

**_  
Though you're far away_**

**_  
I am here to stay  
  
But you are not alone_**

**_  
For I am here with you_**

**_  
Though we're far apart_**

**_  
You're always in my heart_**

**_  
But you are not alone  
  
'lone, 'lone_**

**_  
Why, 'lone  
  
Just the other night_**

**_  
I thought I heard you cry_**

**_  
Asking me to come_**

**_  
And hold you in my arms_**

**_  
I can hear your prayers_**

**_  
Your burdens I will bear_**

**_  
But first I need your hand_**

**_  
Then forever can begin  
  
Everyday I sit and ask myself_**

**_  
How did love slip away_**

**_  
Something whispers in my ear and says_**

**_  
That you are not alone_**

**_  
For I am here with you_**

**_  
Though you're far away_**

**_  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone_**

**_  
For I am here with you_**

**_  
Though we're far apart_**

**_  
You're always in my heart_**

**_  
For you are not alone  
  
Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'_**

**_  
And girl you know that I'll be there_**

**_  
I'll be there  
  
You are not alone_**

**_  
For I am here with you_**

**_  
Though you're far away_**

**_  
I am here to stay_**

**_  
For you are not alone_**

**_  
For I am here with you_**

**_  
Though we're far apart_**

**_  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone_**

**_  
For I am here with you_**

**_  
Though you're far away_**

**_  
I am here to stay  
  
For you are not alone_**

**_  
For I am here with you_**

**_  
Though we're far apart_**

**_  
You're always in my heart  
  
For you are not alone_**...


	5. Guilt can Cloud the Mind

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all and it is breaking my heart.

**A Heart of Stone**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Chapter 5**

**Guilt Can Cloud the Mind**

Hermione was walking down the hallway after she said a spell to clear all of the signs of her crying. She did not want anyone to see her weaknesses. She was so confused. Everything was turning, instead for the better, for the worse. Her thoughts were crowding her mind that she could barely even notice what she was thinking. She ignored anyone that talked to her or greeted her in the hallways. Her mind was too busy for other people to interrupt it.

            _'I shouldn't have burst out in there. I gave myself away and now everyone will hate me. Hate me for who I am. I make too many mistakes. Why me? This sucks so badly. Why can't everyone just crawl in a cave and stop bugging me? Now no one except the Slytherins will even want to look my way. I'm just evil I guess. I don't deserve anything now that I've thrown my life away to my bastard of a father. I just want everything to be back to normal. On the bright side, Malfoy doesn't call me mudblood . . . well that's because I'm a arrogant pureblood-'_

            Someone tugging her roughly into an empty classroom interrupted her train of thought. The person pressed her against the wall quickly. She bumped her head, but was too scared to move away from the mystery person. She did the only thing she could, she screamed. The first few seconds of the shriek the person that had taken her was in shock, but then covered her mouth quickly.

            "Shut up, my pet," the person said. It was clearly a hormonal male. He twisted her arm around painfully.

            "Get off," she gasped in pain. The man's lips made their way to hers and pressed against her mouth hard making her lip bleed. A droplet of blood went down her face. She struggled in his strong grasp.

            "No need to squirm, pet," the male voice said, "After all . . . you are mine." Hermione removed her wrist from his grasp and quickly pulled out her wand.

            "_Lumos_," she muttered as a small ball of light appeared on the tip of her wand.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing," the man asked her pushing her back roughly once more. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

            "Malfoy?" She asked in disbelief. The little brat said she was hers. His blond hair fell into his face as he looked at her with lust.

            "The one and only. Soon you'll be one of us, pet," Malfoy told her, "I get to have you for my own and I'm supposed to have an heir for both the Malfoy and the Riddle family very soon." Malfoy laughed dryly and shoved her away from him. She stumbled and lost her balance. She landed on the stone floor with a crash. His cold gray eyes pierced into her soft black ones. It made her shiver in discomfort and she began to back away.

            "Well, see you later, pet," Malfoy sneered and left. Hermione looked around confused after he left. She . . . She was to marry him? _I'm in for one hell of a ride_, Hermione thought to herself shaking her head sadly. She got up and her arms hurt. She rolled up her sleeves to see large purple bruises appearing on them. After she said a couple healing charms she was ready to face the school. She walked out of the room head still held up confidently. When she walked in the Great Hall, the chatting ceased immediately. She swallowed hard noticing that everyone was staring at her. She sat down by herself at the end of the Gryffindor table. Many of the Gryffindors moved away from the end she was sitting at making her feel more alone than usual. Most of the students stopped staring at her and returned to their meals. She began to eat after a few minutes of staring at her gold plate. She looked up from her plate and listened to what her pupils were talking about, hoping it was nothing about her. She caught a few whispers.

            "-Dean asked me out today and-"

            "-then I caught the snitch just in time-"

            "-I love him . . . he's just so sweet-"

            None of them were about her, luckily. Feeling uplifted, Hermione went back to eating. During dessert something caught people's attention. Mail usually didn't come during dinner, but this time it did. A great eagle flew in the windows coming to settle next to Hermione. It was about three feet tall with a brilliant crest of orange feathers on its head. It had brown wings and very long tail feathers that reached the ground from the table. It had a scroll on its leg. Hermione took it and opened it. Now everyone was watching the magnificent bird. Hermione had recognized the species of the bird. It was so rare. How could anyone get one of them? The bird was a Philippine Monkey-Eating Bird and there were less than two hundred of them left. The owner would have to be filthy rich to purchase one of them. The eagle took off flying. Amazingly, its wingspan was almost seven feet long. The bird had received many oos and ahs. Hermione opened the dark seal that closed the scroll. She read it over and over again. Her eyes almost popped out when she had read the signature at the bottom.

_Dear Destiny Riddle,_

_            As you are my heir you will become a Death Eater and continue my rule if I may die which is very unlikely. You will get the Riddle fortune and land. You will also receive everything I own. You are now known as Lady Riddle. My servants will treat you with respect, as will my followers. They will follow your every word. Use this wisely. And to conclude your presence has been requested at the next Dark Revel for your initiation ceremony. It will take place at the Malfoy Manor. Wear black and silver. The eagle is yours now, daughter. Do with it as you may._

_Your Father,_

_Lord Voldemort_

**A/n:** How is it? Please tell me by pressing the little button below! See ya.


End file.
